Nightmares
by Rebecka Haliwell
Summary: Read it and find out
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She walked away with tears sliding down her face.

"Why?" she asked, looking back at him.

He just shook his head and laughed.

"You really don't know, do you?" he sneered.

"I hate you!!! Do you hear me? I hate you!" she screamed.

"Really? That's not what you said last night. I just love the way you screamed out my name. 'Oh Tom! Oh Tom! Harder!'" he mocked her.

"You bastard! You know that I wasn't stupid enough to do that! Why do insist that we did?! You can try to manipulate me but it won't work. I know you too well. You…" she didn't finish her rant because Tom's mouth closed over hers.

He licked her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. Her hands grabbed his robes and tried to force him away but he was persistent. She gave in. His tongue kept seeking entrance. She finally let him explore her. He was gentle and passionate. His hands went to her robes and began to unbutton them. He pushed her robes off her shoulders and slid his hand under her shirt. She gasped as he cupped her breast. She wanted to push him away because it wasn't right even if it felt so good.

'This isn't right! Stop now or you'll regret it later!' her mind screamed.

Her skirt hit the floor before she realised that it was gone. She never knew that she was naked in front of him. He placed his fingers inside her wet chasm. She convulsed when he hit one spot.

"Do you like that?" he asked, alluringly.

She moaned in answer. He smiled. He laid her on the floor and continued to kiss her. He thrust into her, making her cry out in pain. He started moving. He felt her relax and go with him.

She cried out in pleasure.

"Oh Tom! Harder!"

Back in her dormitory, a young redhead woke up screaming. It woke the whole house up and her dorm mates were peeved at her.

"Good Lord! Shut up, Ginny! What crawled in your bed? Or are you having _nightmares_ again?" a girl named Carrie asked, slyly.

Ginevra just glared at the girl.

'How is it that she is in Gryffindor when she acts so much like a Slytherin?' she thought.

'_Why is it that _you're _a Gryffindor when _you_ act like such a Slytherin?_' a little voice inside her head asked.

"Ginny? Ginny! Ginevra Weasley! What is wrong with you? You're spacing out. Are you okay?" Carrie asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine, Carrie. Just thinking. Oh, and Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up! I don't need a bunch of people to know about my _you-know-what_!" she hissed.

"Jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were so touchy about the subject. I won't mention it again," she said.

"I'm not '_touchy_' as you put it. You just don't realise how many people would make use of that information and make my life miserable."

"If you're okay now I suggest you go back to sleep. We have Potions first thing in the morning. You _know_ how Professor Snape is if we don't pay attention. I don't really want him to give us detention. _Again_. You get into entirely too much trouble in his class," Carrie complained.

"I'm sorry that _you_ get into trouble while _I'm_ paying attention. I only get a detention when I don't get a question right. Professor Snape is quite lenient with me. Don't tell anyone I told you that. He'll probably skin me alive. If you wouldn't talk so much, you might not get into so much trouble and get so many detentions and points taken away. Heaven knows that you do that way too much," Ginevra said, scathingly.

Carrie just stuck her tongue out at her. Ginevra rolled her eyes and turned over, drawing the curtains shut. Carrie huffed and rolled over in her bed.

At breakfast, Hermione came up to Ginevra and sat next to her. Ginevra made a face at that gesture. It was common knowledge that she didn't like the 'Dream Team'.

"What do you want?" Ginevra snapped at her.

The older girl looked slightly put out at her tone.

"I just wanted to know what happened last night. Why do you dislike me? What did I do?" she asked.

"Granger, I don't 'dislike' you."

"You don't? Then why are you so cold?"

"I don't dislike you because I _hate_ you. I don't want anything to do with you since you never had anything to do with me. You left me out of things. You thought that I was too young to understand what you were up to. I figured it out. You think I'm too naïve to understand or participate in anything. You left me alone so I'm leaving _you_ alone!" Ginevra hissed.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was listening to what the little Gryffindor was saying to Granger.

"Why do you dislike me? What did I do?" she asked.

"Granger, I don't 'dislike' you."

'I thought the girl was brave for disliking her. Now I find out that she doesn't dislike her. What next?' he thought.

"I don't dislike you because I _hate_ you," he heard her hiss.

'I thought she didn't hate anybody. Very interesting.'

He heard someone storm out of the Hall. He looked up and caught a flash of red. He got up and followed her out into the Entrance Hall.

As she left the Hall, Ginevra noticed that someone was following her. She stopped and turned around to tell the person off. However, when she turned around, she was looking directly into a pair of silver-grey eyes.

"Why are you following me Malfoy?" she snapped.

"I overheard your conversation with the Mudblood and I was wondering why you, as I quote, 'hate' her. You seem bitter this year. Very interesting, indeed," he commented.

"What I do is none of your business. Got it, Malfoy? You'll keep your rat-like nose to yourself if you know what's good for you," Ginevra stated.

"Ouch. That hurt. Right here," he placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh, like you have a heart. The day you have a heart is the day that I am declared the Queen of Slytherin. So shove it, Malfoy!" she snapped.

"That can be arranged, if you like. I happen to be the King of the Slytherin House. What do you say?" he asked.

"If I have to hang around you, then I would be lowering myself to get an honour that's quite high. You are way out of your league if you think you can get me," she said, just before walking away.

"Ouch! I knew the little vixen had teeth, but I didn't know that they were so sharp!" he whispered, watching her walk


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ginny! Wake up! We are going to Diagon Alley today," her mother called up the stairs.

Ginevra groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head.

"Ginevra Diane Weasley! You get out of that bed right this instant or you'll be in so much trouble that you won't be through with your punishment when you go to school!" her mother shouted at her.

"Fine!" she shouted back.

Ginevra rolled out of bed and set her feet on the floor. She ran to the bathroom to get a shower. She just beat her brothers. Smiling in triumph, she let the hot water hit her body.

"Sometime today! There are others in this house that need showers too!" her brother George called.

She just rolled her eyes and shouted back.

"I don't care. I just got in here! If you want to get a shower so bad, then start getting up before me. Then there won't be a problem. Leave me alone," she yelled.

She got out and went back into her room. She dressed in a black leather halter and a black mini skirt. She put on a silver necklace with a fox charm on it. As she examined it, she thought about who sent it to her.

'_I can't believe that Malfoy actually bothered to find out the day of my birthday. I love the charm. I guess he thinks I have the personality of a fox,'_ she thought.

She remembered the day she got it.

** Flashback **

"Happy birthday sweetie. Here you go," her mother said.

Ginevra's mother gave her the very last present.

"It came in the mail. I don't know who sent it. Go ahead and open it, dear," she said.

Ginevra tore off the brown shipping paper and saw a beautifully wrapped present done in shiny green paper with a silver bow.

'_I wonder who it's from,'_ she thought.

Carefully taking the paper off the object, she saw a cherry wood box that was ornately carved.

"Oooohhhh! Who's it from?" Hermione squealed.

Ginevra opened the box and pulled out a card. It had been shrunk to fit in the box. Her mother enlarged it for her.

_Ginevra,_

_Happy Birthday. I hope you like your gift. Don't worry, I haven't hexed or cursed it. You put me in mind of a fox when I see you. Doesn't like trouble, sly, cunning, smart, innocent-looking, will bite back when provoked. Basically, the picture you represent. I do hope to get to know the fox that escaped the dragon by biting back._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

"Well! I never would have thought that he could be so charming!" she exclaimed.

Her brother, Ron, snatched the card from her grasp.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Hey! Give that back! It's none of your business who I get cards from," she snapped.

"_Malfoy!_ Why are you getting something from that wanker?!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Ronald Jeremiah Weasley! You don't use such language in my household! Go to your room and stay there until I say otherwise and think of a punishment!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Ginevra smirked as she took out the necklace. When the light hit it, she gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

She just gaped at it.

"Thanks, Draco," she whispered as she put it on.

** End flashback **

She walked downstairs. Ron saw what she was wearing and started to open his mouth about it.

"Ron, leave your sister alone. You know what happened last time," Charlie said.

"Charlie! When did you get here? How long are you staying? Oh, I missed you so much!" she squealed for the first time in several years.

"Hey little miss vixen! I missed you too," he said, picking her up and twirling her around. "I got here around six this morning. I'm staying here until you go back to school in two weeks. What do you think?"

"Two weeks! You never stay so long. What's the occasion?" she demanded.

"Business. I am here to talk to a man about some dragons that are giving him some trouble. Just don't tell mum. She thinks that I am here for other reasons. Shhh," he said in a whisper.

"Okay, Charlie. Mum, what's for breakfast before we go?" Ginevra asked.

"The usual: eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and orange juice or milk. Here," her mother said, placing a stack of pancakes on her plate.

"Draco! Get up, sweetie. We're going to Diagon Alley today to get your school things. I can't believe that this will be your last year!" Draco's mother exclaimed.

"Yes, Mum. I'll be down in a minute," he called back to her.

He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. His bathroom was decorated in soft blues. He pulled off his robe and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water hit his body (in a similar fashion to Ginevra, not that he knew this). When he stepped out, his clothes were sitting in the counter next to his sink. He dressed and went to meet his mother for breakfast.

"Draco, your school list came this morning. We are going to Diagon Alley. I have a few things I need to see to so I will be going with you this year. Let's eat before we go," his mother said softly.

"Yes, Mother," Draco replied.

"Oh! Draco, a letter arrived for you from your girlfriend. You never told me what her name was," Mrs. Malfoy said to him.

"Mum! She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend from school. Her name is Ginevra. You know that," he said.

"Yes, I know her first name but I wish to know her last name. Is that so much to ask?" she persisted.

'_You have _no _idea,'_ he thought.

"No mum. Just remember: I warned you!" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Her name is Ginevra Weasley."

His mother gasped.

"Draco! Is she a nice girl? What does she look like? What kind of personality does she have? How does she act?" his mother fired off, surprising him.

"She's a very nice girl. I have a picture of her in my room. You've seen it. She has a nice personality. She reminds me of the mannerisms and attitude of a fox. And, wouldn't you believe it, If you didn't know she was a Weasley, you would think she was one of the upper-class society," Draco described to her. "You almost can't tell she's a Weasley because her hair isn't bright red like everyone else's. It's more of an auburn colour."

He grabbed the letter from his eagle owl. He read what she wrote.

_August 16, 1998_

_Draco,_

_I just wanted to say hi. I'm bored out of my mind and no one else wants to talk to me. My brother is pissed that I stay in touch with _his _archenemy. Anyway, we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and I wanted to know if we would see you there. I hope so. Some change in this sea of red-orange would be delightful. See you there (hopefully)._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginevra_

"Well, today's the seventeenth, right? We'll be seeing the Weasleys today. You might be able to meet her," he told her.

"Great!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Diagon Alley!" Ginevra shouted into the fireplace.

Charlie caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Thanks, Charlie. Well, I'm here, so let's go," she said.

They walked out into the crowded lane. Mrs. Weasley went to their vault while Ginevra went directly to the book store, Flourish and Blotts. As she was looking for the books she needed for that year, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked into a pair of mercury eyes.

"Draco! How are you?" she said.

Then she saw his mother behind him.

"Mrs. Malfoy! It's nice to finally meet you. Draco's told me all about you," Ginevra said.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl that Draco is smitten about. Ever since he came home for the summer, he's been a happy person. Thank you for doing the impossible and showing him that he has a heart," Mrs. Malfoy said.

Both Draco and Ginevra blushed scarlet. Mrs. Malfoy smiled and walked out of the store. They kept their heads bowed and didn't dare look at the other for fear of laughing. When they got that under control, they finally looked at each other.

"You've been happy? I never would have thought it was possible. Well, I can say that our friendship has helped us both in many ways. Let me get my books and then we'll go to the ice cream shop to talk. Okay?" she said.

"Let me help you. Then we'll go —" Draco started.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" someone yelled.

Ginevra turned around and looked into her brother's face.

"I'm talking to a friend of mine. If you can't keep from yelling at him or me, then I suggest that you leave us alone and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she ended up yelling.

Ron was red in the face when his mother came in.

"Ronald Jeremiah Weasley! Don't you ever show yourself like that again! You leave her alone. If she wants to be friends with someone _you_ don't like, then so be it! She doesn't have to answer to you! The only people she has to answer to at all in this family are your father and I! You are grounded from now until I say otherwise!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Ron went dark, then completely pale. Ginevra also noticed that Draco went pale, well paler than he already was. She looked in the direction he was looking. His father was walking toward them. Her mother grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him away. Lucius Malfoy walked up to Draco and Ginevra.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," she said.

She smiled a smile that didn't completely reach her eyes.

"Hello Father," Draco said, his greeting laced with venom.

"Draco. Miss Weasley. It's nice to see such a beautiful young lady has influenced my son. I just hope that he hasn't become a pansy," he said.

"No, Father. I haven't become a pansy. God knows that I know too many pansies. One in particular with that particular name. What is your business for today?" Draco asked.

"I must speak to you and your lady friend. Outside if possible," Mr. Malfoy whispered.

He turned and walked out of the store with Draco and Ginevra at his heels. He stopped in front of Madame Malkins' Robes for All Occasions.

"What did you need to speak to us about?" Draco asked.

"I'm not happy about this but the Dark Lord has asked for your presence at the next meeting. Yes, you too, Miss Weasley. Now, this is something you can't refuse. If you do, there will be dire consequences. Tell no one! If you must, tell Albus. Miss Weasley, you know what is at stake here: everyone that you care about. I'll have Draco send an owl to you when we find everything out. Remember, tell_ no one_!" with that, Lucius left.

"Draco! What are we going to do? What am I going to say when my mother asks what he wanted? Oh damn. Why do these things have o happen to me?!" she cried.

Draco did the surprising and wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this somehow. But, like my father said, we can still tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. Well, I do have another idea. We could tell them that he approved to us being together," he said, blushing a bit.

He saw her face. Only one emotion was showing: surprise.

"I've been wanting to ask you to be my girlfriend for a while and I just never got up the courage to ask you. Will you?" he asked nervously.

A grand smile lit up her face. She hugged him.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

"You can bet your tight arse it is. My brothers are going to hate me. Oh wait! That's a good thing. I _think_. Oh well," she said.

"I wonder why he wanted to talk to Ginny. What if they do something to her? If they hurt her, I will make the Ferret pay," Ron said.

"What if they don't hurt her? What would you do then? The seriousness in his eyes said that they really needed to talk. With Lucius in a mood like that, I don't think that he would hurt her. What do you think, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said.

"Well, I wouldn't normally trust a Malfoy with my baby girl but if that boy cares for her as much as I think he does, then I don't think his father will try anything. Oh there they are. She looks very happy. See Ron, there wasn't any reason to worry," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginevra and Draco walked back into the bookstore. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Is Malfoy _smiling_?! What is this world coming to?" Harry said.

"Uhhh, Ginny, why is Malfoy smiling? What are you so happy about? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"What did Lucius wish to talk to you about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He uhhh…" she paused.

They saw him nod from behind the shelf he was at.

"He gave us his approval for me being Draco's girlfriend. I hope you don't mind," Ginevra told her mum.

"Well, as long as you're happy, you have my blessing. But, young man, if you so much as hurt her feelings—" she started

"I know Mrs. Weasley. I will be very sorry indeed. I promise not to do anything to hurt her in any way. Despite what some people might say, I do keep my promises. And this is one promise I intend to keep," Draco promised Ginevra's mother.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Are you mad?" Ron said when they got back to the Burrow.

"No, I don't think so. Will you just get out of my love life before I push you out of my family life forever? What I do is none of your business. If I want your help or advice, I'll ask you for it. Leave me alone. You do remember what happened last time, don't you?" she said.

Ron looked puzzled as to what happened.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember," Ginevra laughed. "Okay, here's what happened…

** Flashback **

"Ron! Leave me alone!" Ginevra shouted.

Ron just laughed and kept on bugging her about who she was writing to.

"Come on! Tell me. Who're you writing to?"

"That's it!" she yelled.

She threw her dragon statue on the floor. It shattered. She beat the holy hell out of him. George came running when he heard Ron screaming like a little school girl.

"Hey, Fred! Come look at this!" he called.

Fred came running into the room. When he saw what was going on, he fell down from laughing so hard. Wiping tears from his eyes, George walked over and pulled Ginevra off their brother.

"Ginevra Diane Weasley! You know not to fight inside this house. Why… Ron! Are you okay? Sweetie? Fred! George! What happened to your brother? What did you do to him?!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"It wasn't us mum! We swear! We came running when we heard Ron screaming. It was Ginny beating the holy mess out of our brother. We had to get her off him. Not an easy feat, I'll tell you," George said.

** End Flashback **

Ron visibly paled.

"Oh yeah! You put me in St. Mungo's for a month! The reason I didn't remember was because you gave me a concussion. You nearly killed me!" he scowled.

"You deserved it. When I want you to leave me alone, you sure as hell better leave me alone! Got it?" she hissed.

"Ron? Are you in here?" Harry called.

Harry came in the room and stopped.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" he asked.

Ron was about to shake his head 'no' when Ginevra glared at him before rounding on Harry.

"Yes you were! I am discussing something important with my _dear_ brother. Now leave!" she snapped.

Harry left the room muttering apologies. Ron was furious at the way his sister treated his best friend.

"How dare you talk to Harry like that! You should be asha…" Ginevra cut him off.

"How dare I?! I should be ashamed?! What about you? You shouldn't be ashamed for trying to brush me off? You bloody damn well be ashamed for trying to brush me off. You value friends over family? That's even more shameful than my dating Draco! At least Draco cares about me! You, Harry, and the mudblood don't! Leave me the hell alone! You can do whatever you like as long as you don't care about your little sister! Is that it? Huh? You don't give two shits about me. It didn't used to be that way. We used to be the best of friends until you went off to Hogwarts when you were eleven and I was ten. You didn't even write to me during that time. You just happened to forget the promise you made to a ten-year-old girl that looked up to you. Do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel like I had nobody! There isn't a person on earth that needs to feel that way for anything! Alright?" she shouted.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Does that make you feel any better? Huh? You didn't even bother to step in our group and say anything to us, let alone me! If you wanted to be a part of the group, all you had to do was ask! Instead, all you did was cry because you thought we didn't care. Well, you know what? We did care. We still do! You're just too blind to see that. I still don't see why you chose Malfoy over us. Why choose the enemy over your friends?" he shouted back.

"Why?! Why?! Do you really want to know why? I'll tell you why. You don't give a damn about me. You never have! All you care about is your little group. You say that all I had to do was step into your group to talk! Why should I have to tell you what's bothering me when it should've been so obvious? Even a blind man could tell that there was something wrong! You imbecile! Why should I have to ask to talk to you when you should've come to me and ask me what was wrong? Huh? Why? I'll tell you why! You were stuck so far up Hermione's arse that you didn't take notice that your younger sister was in trouble and could've used your help! If I want to be with Draco, I will! You can't stop me," she replied in a shout.

"Why Malfoy? Can you tell me that? Why my archenemy?" he asked.

"Because he saw when I was in trouble. When he got over you, he saw the young woman that stopped trying to talk to you because she knew it was useless. He saw the young woman for who she was then, not who she used to be. I am known by people as 'the girl who followed the Trio around.' Don't you understand? He saw that I needed someone with half a brain to talk to. Don't you realise that the reason he stopped ridiculing and slandering you was because he found someone interesting and more suiting to him than you? He noticed that I was more interesting. So much so, that he stopped badgering the ones who made a fool of him for so long. That is why I chose Draco over the famous 'Boy-who-just-wouldn't-die'! I chose your _enemy _over your _best friend_! Not everything is about you!" she yelled.

"Are you finished now?" he asked.

"Yes. You can go back to your precious Potter and the Mudblood! Just remember this, leave me the hell alone and stay out of my life. I am never talking to you ever again after today! If I had to do something special to save your life, I would let you die! I hate you now and I will always hate you. Once you leave this room, don't talk to me ever again. I disown you. You're no longer my brother! Now leave!" she declared.

"Fine! Make your life a living hell then! Go on. I don't care. You shouldn't place too much trust in Malfoy. He'll just sell you over to the Dark Lord. You're too stupid to understand that! Don't make this mistake! I'll still be here once you come to your senses. I forgive you for what you said. When you wake up and smell the roses, I'll still be here. I promise you that," Ron said, compassionately.

The change in his tone didn't surprise her. She somehow sensed it in his mind before he said anything. It changed when she disowned him.

"Fine. Now do as I asked and leave."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What are you going to do? Why don't you just let me go? Please? You've had your way with me. Just let me go!" she pleaded.

"Why would I want to let you go? You're mine now. You belong to me. You always will. I will mark you now so you won't be able to refuse it later. My dear Ginevra, you can't escape fate. You can't escape me. You don't realise it but you're very valuable to me," he said, sensually.

He approached her and placed his wand to her left forearm. He chanted an ancient spell as he placed the Mark on her arm. She screamed as it scorched her skin and nearly broke the bone below it. When he was done, he placed his mouth to hers and kissed her so passionately that she almost forgot that he was the evil heir of Salazar Slytherin.

"Leave me alone! Please! I beg you. Just let me go. I promise that I won't say anything about what you've done here. It will stay secret forever! I will make sure of it. Please…" she started.

"It will not stay secret forever. When the time is right, you will be my wife: the very vessel that will bear my heir. There is only one that could change that fate. I daresay that it would be quite impossible to achieve that because of who you are. If you do achieve this, I will only let you get out of being my wife and bearing my child. Got it? You will know who that person is when you see him. You may go now," he whispered softly to her.

"I hate you, you know," she hissed as she left the Chamber.

"I know."

Ginevra woke up in her bedroom screaming. Hermione shot out of bed and ran to her. Ron and Harry barrelled into her room followed by Charlie and the rest of her family.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Was it Him again, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Harry's eyes were wide with shock and worry. She nodded her head in answer to his question. Harry gasped and his hand flew up to his scar as he witnessed her nod.

"H…Harry? Are you okay? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's my scar. He's doing something to get to me! I don't quite know what it is but he's is messing with me. I…" he stopped.

"Harry?" Ron said, worriedly.

Meanwhile, Harry went rigid where he stood. The others stood back. Ginevra watched his eyes for any sign of what was going on. She saw what he saw only moments later, when she came into her seer abilities.

AAAAAAAA

"Potter. How nice to see you. Trying to figure out what plagues your little 'girlfriend'? Ask her what she sees in her dreams. That way you'll figure it out. Trust me on this. She holds the answer to much of what you seek," the Dark Lord hissed.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's like a sister to me. What are you doing to her? Why don't you just leave her alone? She never did anything to you," Harry seethed.

"She's not your girlfriend? Then who's is she? I know she has a boyfriend. I want to know who he is. Tell me. No? Then I'll make you tell me! _Imperio!_" he shouted.

Harry felt that floating sensation but resisted the curse.

_Come on. Who is her boyfriend? Just say it._

"Leave me alone! That won't work on me and you know it! I won't say!" Harry shouted back to him.

"Very well then. I'll see you another time. I have work to do. You are last on my list of things to destroy at the moment," he alleged.

ZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry! What did you see? What happened?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Ask Ginny. She saw it. She was there," he gasped.

"Ginny?! Why would… Oh my word! Are you…? Did you receive…?" Mrs. Weasley rambled.

Ginevra just nodded her head at what her mother was trying to say.

"Oh goodness! Grandmother Prewett would be so proud! I'm amazed at how soon you came into your abilities! She didn't come into hers until she was in her forties. Are you sure that you can handle that?" her mother asked her.

"Yes mother. I can handle that. I'll come to you if I need help, alright?" she told her.

"What did you two see? Will you tell us that?" Charlie asked.

Ginevra shook her head no. They then turned to Harry who, in turn, shook his head no. They left the room disappointed. When they were gone, Harry looked at Ginevra.

"Ginny, why was Voldemort so insistent in knowing who your boyfriend was? You don't have to tell me but I really want to know so I can help you," he said.

"I know you want to help but there is nothing you can do. I'm sorry. Thank you, though," she said sadly.

"What for?" he asked.

"For not telling Tom who my boyfriend is. You may not realise how important it is to him now but one day, you will. It just might save all our lives. I can't explain it to you now, but someday, you'll know. I promise," she whispered.

"Okay. I'm going to hold you to that promise. In the meantime, let's go down to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate. Alright?" he offered.

"Okay," she agreed.

They went down to the kitchen and Ginevra made some hot chocolate for them, using a very old recipe that she found in the library in the town just down the road. Just as she was pouring them both a cup, there was a 'pop' heard in the living room. Someone came walking into the kitchen at the same time as Charlie.

"Hey! Put me down! I just want to talk to your sister! I won't hurt her! Please?" someone yelped.

"Who are you and why do you want to talk to Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie! Put Draco down at once! Let him alone. Come here Draco. I'll make you some hot chocolate. Do you want some, Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie put Draco back on his feet and walked over to his normal seat at the table. Draco sat in the seat next to his girlfriend.

"Sure, sis. I don't see how you can like a Malfoy. Especially one that tries to break into your house. Why couldn't you have picked Harry, here?" he asked, disdainfully.

Draco, Ginevra, and Harry snorted at the same time.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, Harry is like a brother to me. Much like you. Nothing more," she said.

"I didn't try to break in. I was given permission to Apparate in when I had the need to. Right now, I something very important to discuss with Ginevra. If you don't mind, I would like to have a private talk with her," he said pointedly.

"Okay, sure," Charlie said.

Neither Charlie nor Harry moved from their seats.

"Private as in just the two of us and no one listening in. I know you two are protective over her. I'm not going to try anything. I promise on my Grandmother Malfoy's grave. You can believe that one because Grandmother Malfoy was a very precise and honest person whether you liked it or not. I wouldn't promise on her grave for nothing. I have need of privacy because only her ears need to hear this and no one else's. Please?" he asked.

"Okay." "Fine." "If you try anything, Malfoy, I will castrate you in the most torturous manner I can think of, and believe me. I can think of some very torturous ways of castrating someone."

"I won't try anything."

With that, they left the two of them alone. Draco placed an imperturbable charm on the room so they couldn't use anything to listen in.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Is it about the meeting?" Ginevra asked.

Draco nodded. He looked at her intently.

"He asked who you were," she whispered.

"Why wouldn't he know who…" Draco started.

"He doesn't know that you're my boyfriend. He just thinks that you're a good friend of mine. He tried to make Harry tell him. He wouldn't though," she told him.

"Why would he want to know who your boyfriend was? Will you tell me? I know you didn't tell Potter but I want you to tell me. Please?" he said.

"Fine. How 'bout I show you instead? Would that be okay?" she asked.

"How would you show me?" he asked in confusion.

"Like this," she said.

She placed her hand over his eyes and proceeded to show him what plagues her dreams. When it came to the most recent, he gasped. When she was done, she removed her hand and looked at him.

"See what happened? That happened during my first year and he continues to plague my dreams, turning them into nightmares. Do you realise what he needs to see us for? He needs to know if we are together. I have a feeling that if he finds out that we are, he'll try to kill you, Draco. I don't want you to die. Not like that. You deserve to live to the ripe old age of at least ninety-three," she whispered as a tear slid down her face.

"Shhh. Don't cry. I won't let him do anything to me. With you by my side, nothing can touch me. You may not realise it but you are a very powerful witch. You're growing into your powers. When you feel a very strong emotion, nothing can harm you.

"Why didn't you tell me that he made you a…a Death Eater?" he asked finally.

"Because I don't want to be what he made me. I was young and naïve and yes I have a mean streak about a mile wide, but that doesn't mean that I want to have this horrible fate. I never did," she cried.

"Shhh. It'll be all right. It'll all turn out right. I was made one at the end of my fourth year. I didn't want it either. I still don't. It is fate beyond our control. Anyway, I've come to give you the information about the meeting. It will be on the last day of August. My father has sent an owl regarding your stay at the Malfoy Manor for the last week of the summer holidays. It should arrive here tomorrow. I will have the house elves prepare you a room in the colour of your choice. I believe that your favourite colour is green, unless I'm much mistaken. You will receive other information upon your arrival at the Manor. I look forward to seeing you in less than a week. I really do cherish the fact that you agreed to be my girlfriend. I love you more than you know. Goodnight, milady," Draco said softly. He kissed her before heading out to the garden to Apparate home.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Harry said to Charlie.

"I don't know. I wish I did, though. Maybe we could get some of Fred and George's Extendable Ears and listen in. What do you say? Care to snoop in our younger sister's business?" Charlie asked slyly.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

They went to get a pair of Extendable Ears from the dynamic troublemakers.

"Well, here goes nothing," they said at the same time.

When they put the device in their ears, they expected to hear something come from the kitchen. They noticed that the Ears didn't go anywhere near the door.

"Damn! They put an imperturbable charm on the room!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It must have been very important to have to go to the extremes for privacy," Harry stated.

"What are you boys doing up so late?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sleepily.

"We were uh… um… we were trying to listen to what Ginny and Draco were talking about. But it seems that they put an imperturbable charm on the door. What are you doing?" Charlie said.

"I heard you swearing. How many times have I told you not to swear in my household? And why are you trying to eaves drop? You leave them alone. I gave Mr. Malfoy permission to Apparate in at any time if he needs to speak with Ginny. If it is so important that they place an imperturbable charm on the door, then you don't need to try to listen in. You shouldn't even be trying to do that in the first place, you two! Quit acting like children and leave them alone," she snapped.

Charlie looked at his mum in scandalised surprise.

"Mum! We're only looking out for our sister! We are _not_ children," Charlie scowled.

"If you're not children, then prove it to me. Stop acting like you're a five-year-old again. You remind me of the time you would try to sneak into my room to find out what your Christmas presents were! Stop acting like you did then and start acting like the grown up dragon trainer you are!" she snapped again.

"Yes, mum," Charlie said sullenly.

Just then, Ginevra came out of the kitchen.

"Mum! What are you doing up? And why is Charlie looking like someone called him on a bluff?" she asked.

"Hello, honey. I woke up when Charlie swore. I just called him a child because he and Harry were trying to listen in on your conversation. He's just affronted that I called him a five-year-old at Christmas time. What did Mr. Malfoy need to talk to you about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I can't tell you. It's very private and I promised that I wouldn't say a word about anything. Sorry, mum," Ginevra said.

"That's quite all right, dear. Just go on back upstairs and get to sleep. I daresay you have a big day tomorrow, right Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley hinted with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mum! Hush! She'll find out tomorrow. Now that she has some idea that something is going to happen, she won't rest until she finds out! Go to bed mum. You're tired. Come on, vixen. You get to bed too," Charlie said to Ginevra.

"Charlie! What's going to happen tomorrow? Tell me or I won't go to bed! I mean it!" she snapped.

"You'll find out in the morning. Now go to sleep or you'll never find out," Charlie chided.

"Fine. There'll be hell to pay, though," she scowled.

After Charlie shooed her into her room and shut the door, she crawled into bed and went to sleep.


End file.
